Determine the effect of three doses of RPR 109891 on ex vivo platelet aggregation and bleeding time over 4 weeks and evaluate the incidence of hemorrhagic episodes in patients treated with various fixed doses of RPR 109891 administered in combination with aspirin over 8 weeks. We are currently focusing our efforts on enrolling inclusion criteria appropiate patients.